Kai and aichi meet yugi and kaiba
by awesomewriter1997
Summary: What happens if kai and aichi were to meet yugi and kaiba. Trouble stures for both. What will happen if yugi and kaiba have to team up with kai and aichi. Will they make it out alive read and find
1. proluge

Yugi and kaiba were in Japan because they live there but also heard that there was another gay couple here.

Kai and aichi were walking down the street holding hands and smiling at each other they were walking to the airport because they had to fly somewhere but little did they know they would meet another gay couple

Seto says "come on yugi we don't want to be late do we"

Yugi replies "no we don't"

Seto smiles and kisses yugi on the lips and yugi kisses back and seto pulls apart and they walk out of the airport

 **meanwhile**

"AICHI" kai calls out

Aichi shouts back "yeah I'm coming kai-kun jjust a minute"

Kai smiles and shakes his head and thinks _wow he takes forever_ kai is intruped when aichi finally came downstairs he immediately kisses kai and kai kisses back while pushing aichi against the wall and says "I want you aichi"

Aichi smiles and says"I do to but we don't have time you know that kai"

Kai smiles and walks out with a tight grip on aichis hand and head to the airport


	2. the meeting

Kai and aichi enter the airport and look towards the new couple and heard what one of the people said

"Kaiba come on I don't have that bad of an attitude I'm sorry I love you" says the short man

The taller one says "yugi I love you to you know that" and he leans in and kisses him on the lips

Kai and aichi look at each other and aichi pipes up and says "maybe we should introduce our self's kai"

Kai smiles and nods they head over and kai says "hi there are you new here?"

Yugi and kaiba look up and yugi blushes and says "yes I am yugi moutou and this is seto kaiba what's your names"

Aici pipes up and and says until a realization hits him "your seto kaiba the CEO of kaibacorp"

Yugi looks at him and says "you know kaiba"

Aichi replies "yes I was supposed to have a meeting with the CEO of kaibacorp I'm the CEO of sendou Industrial Aichi sendou and this is kai toshiki"


	3. the double date?

Kaiba, yugi,kai and aichi were getting ready to go on a date.

while kai and aichi are getting ready they hear something in the other room as they realize it is kaiba and yugi talking about something and they ignore it because it isn't their business

 **meanwhile in the other room**

kaiba says "come on yugi wear this please I am trying to help you"

yugi replies "alright but if you start being inappropriate I will leave"

kaiba smiile and says " i will keep my hands off of you i promise until we get back to our hotel" and winks at yugi

yugi turns bright red and smiles at kaiba and walks over to kaiba and kisses him while kaiba kiss back

 **meanwhile on the date**

Yugi, aichi, kaiba and kai were talking about what they do and everything then aichi says "we are going to the bathroom excuse us"

Kaiba and kai nod and aichi and yugi head towards the bathrooms and they enter and yugi tells aichi that he wants to marry kaiba and has the ring on him and he wants to do it tonight and aichi agrees

Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe cliff hanger I am so creul

Kaiba: what the hell is this why am I saying all of this lovey dovey stuff

Me: suffer

Kai: wow never thought I would be in something like this

Yugi: well you do have a betterr personality kaiba its an improvement

Aichi: giggles

Me: can you shut up so I can end this chapter or do I have to sick dragonic overlord on your four

Kaiba/yugi: ...

Kai/aichi: really

Me: well

Aichi/kai/yugi/kaiba: we are sorry

Me: thank you review and favorite


	4. good and bad news

yugi and aichi had been at yugi and kaiba's hotel for five minutes digging through yugi's luggage. he had finally found the ring. they run out of the room and aichi says " you got it"

yugi looks at aichi and says ' yeah I got it you want to see it"

aichi nods and yugi show aichi the ring. aichis jaw drops because that ring was 4k gold with to diamonds in a golden heart. it was beautiful. aichi says " yugi that is beautiful kaiba will love it"

aichi then pulls out his phone and texts kai saying

 **aichi:** _we got the ring we will head back is kaiba still with you_

 **meanwhile at the resturant**

 **aichi:** _we got the ring we will head back is kaiba still with you_

 **kai:** _yes he is hurry kaiba I asking me where yugi is_

 **aichi:** _ok meet us in the boys washroom_

 **kai:** _right see you there ;)_

 **aichi:** _not for that reason kai yugi is right beside me_

 **kai:** _sorry_

kai looks up from his phone and says "i will be right back kaiba I just need to use the restroom"

kaiba nods. kai then heads to the bathroom and aichi and yugi are there kai says "do you have the ring yugi"

yugi nods and says "lets head back out there"

the three head out there and yugi takes a deep breath and says "kaiba"

kaiba looks at yugi and he says "yes yugi"

yugi says "I have loved you for a while. you have changed my life. you made me the king of games. the champion of battle city nd the final winner of the grand championship duels you showed me that I didn't have t do this in my own. you showed me that I had friends by my side what I am trying to say is seto kaiba will you make me the happiest man in the world and do me the honor of marrying me?"

kaiba's eyes widen and he stares at the ring shaking he grabs yugi and kisses him and says "yes yugi I will marry you"

kaiba says to yugi " i love you yugi"

yugi then replies saying "i love you to kaiba"

yugi then puts the ring on kaibas finger and then they kiss each other. the then look at kai and aichi and say "we want you guys to come to our wedding"

kai and aichi look at each other and then aichi responses saying " we would love to"

kai nods his answer and looks at kaiba saying "don't be so cold with yugi I was like that with aichi and regretted it until he asked me out"

achi nods and says "oh kai I also have something to ask you"

kai looks at aichi and says "what is it aichi"

aichi looks at yugi and yugi nods. aichi takes a deep breath and says " kai since we were younger I have looked up to you. yes when I saw you again you turned a cold shoulder on me. when ren gave me that power that turned me evil. you didn't stop until you brought me back. when you did you let me cry on your shoulder until I feel asleep you carried me to your old apartment and you held me until I had to go home. then when my blaster blade card disappeared you told me we should figure it out like true cardfighters and we needed to learn as much about these cards as we could. we then found out that leon was behind it. you fought leon and lost. you told me then that you loved me and I then glared at leon and destroyed leon with your help even though you weren't there you were supporting me. then when link joker took over I didn't stop fighting until I got you back. then I fought takuto I had the link joker seed inside of me and you fought me to get me back which you did. then you helped me start my business sendou industrial an now here we are. what I am trying to say is toshiki kai will you make the happiest man and marry me"

kai is now in tears because of that speech so is everyone else in the restaurant and they wait for kai's answer. kai then says "yes aichi I will marry you"

aichi then smiles and kisses kai and says "i love you kai"

kai relies "i love you too aichi"

kai looks at yugi and kaiba and says "we want you two to also come to our wedding please" and that felt weird for kai because he had never asked anyone for anything before unless it was aichi because he would only allow himself to show his emotions in front of aichi. Same with kaiba he is not used to this either. Then yugi's deck starts glowing yugi looks down and says "excuse me for one second please"

Kaiba looks at yugi and pulls out his phone and texts yugi saying:

 **kaiba:** yugi whats wrong?

 **yugi:** our decks are glowing

 **kaiba:** what?

 **yugi:** look at your deck seto

kaiba looks at his deck and his eyes widen he looks over at kai and aichi and says " we have to go"

kai and aichi nod and say " we will pay the bill"

kaiba and yugi run out of the resturant while kai and aichi looked confused aichi pipes up and says " what do you think that was about"

kai shrugs and replies " i dont know aichi"

he leans over and kisses aichi and says after pulling " i love you aichi"

aichi replies " i love you to kai. lets pay for the bill and get out of here"

kai agrees. They pay and walk out and see kaiba and yugi looking through their decks. they go over and say " whats going on guys"

kaiba and yugi are startled by them and reply " nothing we just got to get back to domino city. the yugioh world is in danger"

kai says " well what are you guys doing standing around here go save your card game"

kaiba's eyes widen and he says shocked " wait you believe us?"

kai replies "yeah if it was about vanguard me and aichi would have booked it back to where we are from and saved the world. I cant count how many times I had to save aichi"

aichi blushes and says "hey that is not true you only saved me twice"

kai looks at aichi and says "count that again"

aichi counts it again and says "nevermind"

kai smirks and says "thought so"

then aichi's deck starts to glow aichi looks down and his eyes widen then he yells " where is blaster blade!"

kai whips around at that and says "whats wrong aichi"

kai then gets a text before aichi could reply that says:

 **miwa:** you and aichi need to get to card capital now we have a problem

 **kai:** whats wrong miwa talk to me

 **miwa:** GET OVER HERE NOW KAI WE NEED YOURS AND AICHIS HELP

 **kai:** fine we are on our way

kai then turns to aichi and says "miwa needs us at card capital for some reason"

aichi nods then kaiba pipes up and says " mind if we tag along"

kai looks at aichi and says "what do you think"

aichi nods and says "follow us"

kaiba and yugi nod and follow kai and aichi running to card capital they get there but card capital isn't there. Kai goes over to miwa and says "where is card capital miwa. what happened'

miwa replies " i dont know it just disappeared out of the blue"

kaiba gets a text from his brother saying

 **mokuba:** seto you need to get back here immediatly

 **seto:** whats wrong

 **mokuba:** the kame game shop disappeared

 **seto:** WHAT WHERE DID IT GO. alright we are on our way

seto is mad he turns to yugi and says "we got to go yugi your game shop also disappeared its weird"

yugi goes wide eyed and yells "WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DISAPPEARED"

seto replied "i dont know"

kai and aichi turn to yugi and kaiba and say " whats wrong guys"

the other two replie saying " we don't know the same thing happened to one of our shops'

kai and aichi look at each other and say " mind if we tag along with you"

kaiba an yugi look at each other and then nod and say "follow us"

they head to the airport and had home but little do they know is that they will have to work together to save their card games.

tune into the next chapter to find ut what happens

 **kaiba:** what the hell what is with the cliff hanger

 **me:** hey my story my rules

 **kai:** really you make me all happy friends with miwa

 **miwa:** hey i am in this chapter yay

 **aichi:** *sigh* calm down miwa

 **yami:** where am i. you know hate being out of a story

 **yugi:** calm down mou hitori no buku

 **me:** hey guys can i end this chapter please so i can move on to the next chapter

 **kaiba/kai/miwa/aichi/ymi/yugi:** we are sorry

 **me:** thank youreview and favorit


	5. questions on the plane and danger

Meanwhile on the plane Kaiba, Yugi, Kai and Aichi are on their way on their way back to domino city. kaiba says "we should be at domino city in ten minutes"

They all nod and go back to what ever they were doing. Yugi then pipes up while looking at Kaiba " maybe we should give Kai and Aichi some privacy"

Kaiba looks up from his laptop and sees the other two cuddling and nods. They then head into the other room. Kaiba then looks at yugi and asks " who was that miwa person that Kai was talking to at card capital Yugi"

Kai wakes up and hears what Kaiba is wondering so he turns to Aichi and says " I will be right back Aichi just go back to sleep" and kisses his cheek

Kai walks in the other room and turns to Kaiba saying "what do you want to know Kaiba?"

Kaiba asks "who is Miwa Kai?"

Kai replies " Miwa is one of my best friends since elementary"

Yugi pipes up and asks "how did you meet Aichi Kai"

Kai looks at Yugi and opens his mouth about to answer until Aichi came in and says "I can answer that"

they all turn and see Aichi in the door way. He walks in and sits besides Kai and says " where do you want me to begin"

Yugi replies " where did you see Kai the first time"

Aichi then says "believe it or not me and Kai have been friends since we were in elementary, I was walking to school minding my own business. I don't think Kai told you but when I was younger I was bullied, beat up, thrown around and pushed really bad so no one ever paid attention to me. Kai run up to me and says (man your a mess. What did you loose a fight or something) but I ignore him and continue walking. Kai being so persistent stopped in front of me and gives me the one vanguard card blaster blade the one that vanished and says don't be so down. After that me and Kai had hung out everyday. Then one day my mom tells m that Kai had moved to Kyoto with his uncle to say i was sad was an understatement I was crushed but I made a vow to myself that I would find him again and cardfight him also be by his side. Then a few years later Morikawa had taken my favorite card from me. I followed him trying to get my card back. Then when i entered the card shop I notice I known hairstyle I realized that it was Kai. He turned to me and paled when he saw me if Kai didn't tell you this but he turned to morikawa and said (I thought I told you when i was younger that if you ever went near him again I wouldn't be merciful) Morikawa replied (I didn't do anything to him. I didn't harm him and i remember you said that if i hurt him you would not be merciful) Kai replied (you took the one card gave him. So why don't we step outside for a second) after Kai said that Morikawa gulped and followed Kai outside. Miwa turned to me and said (i can't believe Kai helped a weakling like you Shychi) Kai heard that from outside and runs in and said to Miwa (what did you call Aichi) and he glared at Miwa. Miwa paled after he saw the death glare he got from Kai. Miwa then turned to me and said that he was sorry.

A few weeks later I had met Ren the one person Kai had told me to stay away from. Then after Kai turned his back on me I did something stupid. I had turned team Q4 and joined team Astorid. Kai heard from Miwa about this and ran to me and tried to snap me out of it but he was thrown out. Then when before he was thrown out I yelled saying (WAIT!) I turned to Ren and said that I should fight him in a vanguard match and Ren agreed. so in the middle of the match I see blaster blade I kept saying that blaster blade wasn't my avatar anymore then he pulled out Alfred early and then brought out blaste blade again and said (picture it. The two of us have appeared in spirit form on the surface of the planet Cray. and blaster blade started talking about how I have changed since i was first given blaster blade I unfortunately snapped and said that he was wrong and he didn't know. I also said I am nothing without this power. Kai then replies saying (you don't believe that. You were getting stronger on your own. You know it Aichi. Think back before you got that power all you wanted was to fight me. you know it Aichi this isn't what you pictured for our battle.) then i dropped to my knees and cried. Kai then ran to my side swearing that he wasn't going anywhere and held me. That's when Ren started laughing and said (Aichi you can't reject this power you know that) and I replied saying like hell I can't. You know true strength comes from within. I could say that you are strong but your not you are weak that is why you gave into that power so easily so I am now back with team Q4! Ren then clenched his fists and said (that's it you are not allowed to live) I instantly paled. Then Kai stepped in front of me saying (if you want Aichi you have to go through me I will not let you hurt the one i love Ren) I froze and looked at Kai saying (you love me Kai) Kai looked down at me and smiled. He nodded and I blushed. Kai then glared at Ren saying to leave me alone and I have made my choice but I saw in Ren's eyes that he was planning something and I was right. The next thing I knew I was grabbed and put to sleep and dragged out of the room at east that"s what Kai told me but back to where I was. It was dark and I couldn't see a thing I tried to call Kai's name but it was no use thats when I felt something hit me and I start getting cold and realized that Ren had his guards trap me in a room and turn down the heat. Then after an hour or so Kai breaks down the door of where I was trapped and gave me his jacket and carried m out of the freezing cold room and I notice that Ren had been knocked out and I smile and I say Kai's name. Kai looks at me and I pulled him down and connected my lips with his. Then after Kai got over the shock he kissed back and moved his hands to my waist so that's how we met and we have been friends ever since"

Kaiba and Yugi sat there in shock and Kai was looking Aichi impressed that he remembered all that. but then the silence was broken when Roland cae in saying "Mr. Kaiba!"

Kaiba groan " what is it Roland"

Roland replies "there is someone named Ren saying either land or he will shoot the plane down"

Kai's eyes widen and he looks at Aichi and nods. He then turns to Kaiba saying "let me handle this I am sorry Kaiba and Yugi"

 **Kai:** I will love this story it is getting interesting

 **Me:** thank you kai: rate and reveiw


	6. returning home and thoughts

When the plane finally lands the four fighters for different card games get off the plane then Kaiba says "the people who work for me will bring all the luggage to the Kaiba mansion later"

They arrived at the Kame game shop and Yugi jumps out and instantly spots Yami his other half and says " Mou Hitari no boku what happened to the game shop"

Kai and Aichi are so confused. Kai asks "hey Kaiba who is that hugging Yugi? He looks Yugi"

Kaiba replies " that is Yugi's other half. He is actually an Ancient Pharaoh from Ancient Egypt brought here to help Yugi and save the world. But that is all over now. He was granted his own"

Yami replies to Yugi "Aibou I don't know what happened. One minute the game shop is her the next minute (poof) it disappears. It's weird I don't know whats going on. Do you Aibou"

Yugi speaks through the mind link

 _\Take a look at my deck and you will understand\_

 _\Ok\_

 _\well what do you think. what I am thinking is someone is trying to revive the Ancient beast that Dartz was trying to release\_

 _\well if Tomias is back then i have no doubt that someone is trying to revive the Leviathan. The question is who is doing this?\_

 _\ I know it took us a while before we figured out that Dartz was behind it. Lets hope it doesn't take that long again\_

Kaiba walks up to Yugi and Yami and says "what happened Yami. Where is Mokuba because he was called me letting me know what happened"

Yami replies " like I told Aibou I don't know and as for Mokuba he went back home to get some of his homework. Who are they?" while pointing at the other two

Kaiba and Yugi looked confused until they see Kai and Aichi and realize "oh this is Kai and his boyfriend Aichi"

Kai and Aichi nod their greetings. Yami holds out his hand and says "nice to meet you I am Yami Motou"

Yugi talks through the mind link

 _\Yami what are you doing you are embarrassing me\_

 _\sorry Aibou\_

Yugi smiles at Yami and nods saying he excepts his apology Kaiba pipes up "well Yugi, Kai and Aichi lets get home i believe my little brother will want to see me when we get home"

Kaiba looks at Aichi and says " why don't you stop by KaibaCorp tomorrow and we will talk about negotiations about both our companies"

Aichi nods and they all follow Kaiba to his limo. the limo driver says "where to Mr. Kaiba?"

Kaiba replies "the Kaiba mansion please Jack and make it quick"

Jack replies "yes Mr. Kaiba right away"

Kaiba replies "thank you Jack"

Kai is confused so his asks Kaiba "Kaiba why does everyone here call you by your last name"

Yugi looks at Kai and says "because he has an image as a cold person but with me he isn't. You'll get used to it I have it maybe annoying but I've gotten used to it. He wants to keep the image that he has everyone in this town thinking he doesn't care about anyone"

Aichi wonders out loud "I wonder what Kaiba's childhood was like"

everyone looks at Aichi. Aichi blushes because he said that out loud. Kaiba looks like he is in thought because he didn't have a very good childhood.

-flashback-

 _Kaiba says to his little brother "Mokie I swear I will get us out of this orphanage if it's the last thing I do"_

 _Mokuba replies "ok I trust you big brother and I know you will pull through"_

 _Kaiba smiles at his little brother. A few weeks being in the orphanage Gozaburo Kaiba shows up to do some work there. Seto notices this and overhears that the strange man says he is the undefeated champion of chess and that's when Seto gets a brilliant idea._

 _As Mr. Kaiba leave Seto pipes up saying "hey do you play chess"_

 _Mr. Kaiba replies "yes I do. I was the national champion for three years. why do you want to know kid"_

 _Seto smirks "well how about having a game with me before you leave"_

 _Mr. Kaiba smirks " what is in it for you if you win"_

 _Seto replies "if I win you adopt me and my brother. But if you win you get another win"_

 _Mr. Kaiba thinks about the offer and thinks in his head'dang this kid can negotiate good he would be a good kid to take over KaibaCorp when I die so how about no match I will adopt them both'_

 _He replies saying " I don't think that the match will be necessary I am impressed with your negotiation skills I want you and your little brother to come with me to the Kaiba mansion to live there as my sons"_

 _He then turns to the orphanage receptionist saying "can you get me the paperwork for these two please i would like to adopt them"_

 _The receptionist goes and gets the paperwork and it is all signed so as of that day they were no longer orphans they were Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba._

-flashback ends-

Kaiba is pulled out of his thoughts by Yugi saying "Kaiba you ok we are here"

Kaiba looks at Yugi saying "yes I'm fine lets go inside ok Yugi and just so you know I love you"

Yugi replies "I love you too"

They close the gap and seal their lips together for a kiss. Aichi and Kai are sitting there looking at them in awe because they can tell that Kaiba and Yugi are so in love that no one can separate them. Kai clears his throat.

Kaiba and Yugi pull apart. Yugi replies "sorry guys"

They wave it off because they would do the same thing. Kaiba says "why don't we head inside so you guys can rest a little bit"

Kai and Aichi nod and follow the other two inside and all of them are instantly greeted by Isono saying "welcome home Mr. Kaiba I hope you had a nice time in Kyoto. Oh! you have guests I apologize Mr. Kaiba. Would you like me to show your other two guest room they will be staying in for their stay here in Domino City"

Kaiba replies "it's alright Isono and yes we had a nice time in Kyoto thank you. I do not wish to be disturbed for a while and yes that would be appreciated thank you Isono"

Isono replies " of course Mr. Kaiba you will not be disturbed until you say other wise and yes sir"

Kaiba nods and turns to Kai and Aichi saying "follow Isono and he will show you to your room"

the couple nods and follows the guard. After they left Kaiba turns to Yugi and pulls him into a hungry kiss. Then Kaiba pulls Yugi closer and then picks him up in his arms and runs up to their room and weren't seen for a few hours. Little do they know that this was only the beginning of what is coming.

* * *

Kai: what is with the cliff hangers

Me: really Kai but anyway favorite and review


	7. finally coming to the truth

_-Yami in the mind link-_

 _-Yugi in the mind link-_

One week of being in Domino City Kai finally realizes what they have to do to save their card games. So Kai goes over to Kaiba and says "Kaiba I jsut realized what we have to do"

Kaiba looks up at Kai from his work and replies 'Kai what are you talking about it's just a coincidence that our card shop and your card shops disapeared"

Kai glares and says " fine I will talk to Yugi about it"

Kai turns around and finds Yugi in the other room and says " Yugi can I talk to you it's important. It's about why the two card shops"

Yugi looks at Kai and says "what do you think we have to do"

Kai replies " I think we have to team up and work together to save everyone"

Yugi thinks about it and realizes that Kai is right. Yugi says " Kai I think your right let's go tell our boyfriends. You go tell Aichi and I will tell Kaiba because he won't listen to anyone else but me"

Kai replies to want he said "yeah! and I think you should tell Kaiba because when I went to talk to Kaiba he glared at me"

Yugi nods in understanding and says " I know what you mean. I know exactly how to tell just leave it to me"

Kai nods and goes to find Aichi to tell him.

* * *

 **meanwhile in the office where Kaiba is**

Yugi walks in and sees Kaiba working he thinks -perfect! he is distracted so I will be able to get his attention easier-

Yugi pulls himself out of his own thoughts and goes over Kaiba and wraps his arms around Kaiba's waist and kaiba jumps slightly and says " Yugi what are you doing. I thought you were hanging out with your friends"

Yugi replies seductively " what am I not allowed to spend time with my fiance both in person and another way" and winked at Kaiba for effect

Kaiba's breath catches in his throat and says " what do you need"

Yugi gives up and tells Kaiba what Kai thought we are supposed do and Kaiba thinks it's insane so Yugi replies " if you don't want to help me I will just get Yami to and we both know how much you hate him as a person"

Kaiba says "fine if you think it will help lets do it. As for the other thing you want because it is so obvious not til later"

Yugi signs and nods

* * *

Everyone meets up and Kaiba suggests "Lets get going guys we might not have that much time"

Yugi pulls Kaiba aside and says "Yugi we may need to bring my darker half into this because if the leviathan is involved then we will need his help"

Kaiba nods and says "use the mind link you have with Yami"

Yugi nods and turns to the others and says "excuse me everyone I will be right back"

everyone nods and Yugi focuses on the puzzle and says through the mind link

 _-Mou hitori no boku do you hear me-_

 _-_ _Aibou I can hear you whats wrong you only use the mind link for emergencies_ -

- _its the leviathan. someone is trying to revive it-_

\- _WHAT! are you joking aibou because this isn't funny_ -

\- _would I lie to you Yami-_

\- _of course you wouldn't alright focus on the puzzle and our bodies will combined ok_ -

\- _with pleasure-_

they focus their ability on the millennium puzzle so now Yami and Yugi are now combined as one. once more they are together fighting to save the world from Pegasus, Marik and Dartz. They all then get in the limo and head to the destination where the game shop used to be.

Kai says to Aichi "hey Aichi why don't you use the ability you have and sense where this card shop went?"

Aichi nods and activates his ability and finds out something shocking and his ability deactivates immediately and Aichi passes out. Kai yells and catches him " AICHI!"

Kaiba and Yugi hear this and run over to them and Yugi says "what happened Kai"

Kai replies " I don't know Aichi just passed out'

Yugi says "guys I will be right back"


	8. saddness and unthinkable things

Kaiba, Yugi, Kai and Aichi has to work together to save their worlds. They found this out a couple of weeks ago. But there is one problem Aichi had passed out. Kai has refused to leave Aichi's side. He has been so worried about Aichi since that day that he doesn't eat unless he is in the same room as his lover that Kaiba had his stuff moved to the hospital room the Aichi was in. Kai is hopping Aichi wakes up soon. Kaiba had also been worried as well because a few days later Yugi had also passed out. Yami came over to check on Kaiba and says "how is aibou Kaiba?"

Kaiba replies still not taking his eyes off of Yugi thinking he will miss his chance to look Yugi in the eyes once he wakes up "not very good. Yami what do I do I cant loose him. He is the only person other then Mokuba who has seen me emotional"

Yami places a hand on Kaiba's shoulder in order to comfort him while replying "relax Kaiba. Yugi wouldn't want you to worry about it. You know Yugi will pull through this he is stronge and he loves you he won't leave you alone. you know that"

Kaiba does something completely shocking to Yami. He hugs Yami saying "thank you Yami I don't know how I would get by without you and Yugi"

Yami returns the hug because this had shocked him as well saying "your welcome Kaiba. Now lets get you something to eat before you starve to death. You know Yugi would get mad at you for not eating"

* * *

A few days later Aichi wakes up and not surprising Kai is sitting right beside Aichi's bed looking through his vanguard deck. Kai hears coughing and looks up and his eyes well up with tears he throws his cards back into his deck box and grabs Aichi pulling him into a kiss saying "don't ever scare me like that again I love you and I will not loose you"

* * *

Kaiba comes home early and sits right by Yugi's hospital bed sighing and thinking _he hasn't woken up yet I am getting worried. Yugi please wake up_ Kaiba is pulled out of his thoughts when he sees Aichi up and about and says "hey Aichi good to see you awake. you gave us all quite a scare"

Aichi then asks "whats wrong with Yugi"

Kaiba replies "he passed out a few days after you did and is still out of it I hope he wakes up soon"

Aichi sees Kaiba has tears coming on to his face and runs over to Kaiba to comfort him and says "don't give up Kaiba I'm sure he will snap out of it"

Kaiba smiles and says "thank you Aichi I wont give up"

Just then Kaiba also hears coughing and whips his head around to see Yugi trying to open his eyes and he succeeds. Kaiba's eyes widen he immediately lets go of Aichi and pulls Yugi into a passionate kiss while saying "don't you ever do that again I hated not being able to help you. Oh and I love you to Yugi"

Yugi says "hello to you to"

Then Kai walks in and sees Yugi up and smiles. He goes over to Aichi and says "lets leave them alone for a bit they need it"

Aichi nods and goes over his deck with Kai until they see Yugi and Kaiba walking downstairs hand in hand looking more in love then before.

Me: read and review or I will send blue eyes after you


	9. a little trouble in the woods

Kai, Aichi, Kaiba and Yugi have been investigating what happened to the card shops for a couple weeks. The next day Aichi pipes up and says "why don't we head back its getting dark now"

Everyone else agrees and they head back to the make shift camp site until Yami says to Yugi via mind link:

 _-Aibou I feel something-_

 _-mo hitori no buku what is it-_

 _-I feel evil near by warn the others for me I can't switch with you or Kai and Aichi will get suspicious-_

 _\- alright i will tell Kaiba what you told me he will tell the others that you feel something evil-_

Yugi then turns to Kaiba and whispers "Kaiba"

Kaiba looks at Yugi. Then Yugi says "Yami told that he feels evil near by can you tell the others and he also told me he can't switch with me or Kai and Aichi will get suspicious"

Kaiba nods and turns to Kai and Aichi and says "Yugi says that there is an evil. i want you and Kai to go back to the seal. It will protect you from whatever is here me and Yugi will deal with it"

Kai and Aichi run back to the camp site and Kaiba turns to me and says "all clear go ahead"

Yugi then focused and then the puzzle starting glowing while Kaiba stood back and watched while having a smile on his face. Then after a couple seconds Yami emerges from inside the puzzle and turns to Kaiba and says "thank you Kaiba for helping me even though I still don't know what Aibou sees in you. But you better not hurt him or I am seriously kicking your ass"

Kaiba then replies "I won't hurt him Yami don't worry. I know how close you and Yugi are so relax please"

Yami nods and turns around and says "get ready its almost here"

* * *

 **meanwhile at the camp site**

Aichi looks at Kai and says "Kai do you think we should go check on them to make sure that they aren't hurt"

Kai then replies "no Aichi we stay here because if we don't we could get hurt. they have done this more times then we have I don't want you to get hurt"

Kai then embraces Aichi. But Aichi gets a headache and Kai notices this. Kai then says "Aichi what's wrong talk to me"

Aichi then smirks and giggles evilly and says "well well well it seems the power is still within me hehehehehe its time to cardfight Kai"

Kai then glares "fine but I won't loose him to you void I swear it to you"

Then all of a sudden a card fight table emerges from the ground and they set their decks down and Kai thinks _hold on Aichi I will save you I promise I won't let you get consumed by that power again_. Kai is pulled out of his thoughts by Aichi saying "well shall we"

Kai nods and they say together "STAND UP THE VANGUARD"

* * *

 **Meanwhile farther down in the woods**

Kaiba and Yugi well Yami are also waiting. Then Yami and Yugi are forced to separate and Yugi laughs evilly "hello Kaiba and Pharaoh it is good to see you again. Great leviathan hear my call it is time bring me the seal of Orichalcos"

Then the seal of Orichalcos drops down and Yugi/Dartz say "we should get started shouldn't you agree. But first I guess I won't needing little Yugi anymore"

Then Yugi and Dartz separate and Yami focuses on the puzzle and Yugi is safely back inside the puzzle. Then Kaiba pulls out his suitcase and grabs the new duel disks and gives one to Yami and they all say "IT'S TIME TO DUEL"

* * *

 **Back at the campsite**

Kai and Aichi are card fighting and Kai is at four damage while Aichi is at five damage then Kai says "final turn"

Aichi glares at Kai and says "good luck with that"

Kai smirks saying "burn everything in this world to ashes Dragonic Overlord "the legend"! and since I have two or more face up in the g zone I stride"

Aichi freezes _this is bad_ I wont be able to defend this as he watches Kai search through his stride deck and then says 'this is the final evolution for Dragonic overlord if you were really Aichi then you would know the this card links me and him together and I will not be taken away from him"

After Kai deals the last damage Aichi turns back to normal and starts to fall but Kai being quicker runs over to Aichi and catches him. Kai then looks up and says "Aichi what do you think that is"

Aichi looks up and replies "I think that's the seal of Orichalcos but I am not sure"

Kai's eyes widen and he says "how do you know"

I don't know but I think we should go check it out" Aichi replies

Kai nods and they run back towards that strange light

* * *

 **back in the woods**

Kaiba draws a card and says "I sacrifice my three warriors to summon Blue eyes white dragon

 **3000atk/3000def**

Dartz thinks _oh shit I didn't think Kaiba was able to still use that card_ Kaiba then attacks and Dartz has lost but the seal didn't disappear. Then Aichi calls out but before he does Yami hears footsteps and quickly transforms back to Yugi "Yugi Kaiba are you guys alright"

Kaiba and Yugi turn around and sure enough it's Kai and Aichi. Kaiba replies "yeah we are fine"

Then the all hear a laugh and Kai instantly recognizes that laugh he says under his breath "Ren"

But they all hear Kai and aichi says "Kai are you sure that is Ren. In the second national tournament I beat him and saved him from psyqualia he seemed fine"

Kai then nods "its him I know that laugh anywhere"

Aichi then gets pulled into the circle along with Kai while Kaiba and Yugi get pushed out of the seal. But then another person pops up.

Who could it be find out on the next chapter

* * *

 **kai:** I like her she is awesome

 **me:** I don't think you'll like me when the next chapter pops up

 **Miwa:** wow now I reall want to know

 **Kaiba"** what the hell awesomewriter1997 you put me and Yugi back with Dartz wow you are evil

 **Aichi:** hehehehe I like this chapter at least Kai saved me from psyqualia

 **Death the kid:** this is asymmetrical!

 **Kaiba/Miwa/Aichi/Kai:** who are you

 **Kai:** he is from the soul eater world um Kid wrong fanfic

 **Death The Kid:** whoops sorry

 **ME:** Review and read


	10. surprise

Kai and Aichi are in the seal of Orichalcos while Kaiba and Yugi/Yami are outside of it and suddenly get pulled back in because Somebody they thought that they got ride if is there. it is none other then Marik. Yami immediately detaches from Yugi and pushes him away from the seal and jumps into the seal Yugi yells "YAMI NO YOU CANT DO THIS ON YOUR OWN"

Kai and Aichi are confused because there are two Kaiba's inside the circle. Aichi turns to Kaiba and says "whats going on here why is there two Yuigi's here"

Kaiba turns and explains "that's his darker half Yami. He is protecting Yugi from Marik because Yami knows what Marik will do, he will pull you and someone you care about into the shadow realm with you and here is the twist if your loved one is pinned to the wall he will make sure if you loose your loved one disappears into the shadow realm and you cant help them"

Kai and Aichi's eyes widen and Kai turns to Aichi and says "Aichi be careful I can't loose you"

Aichi looks at Kai and says "I will and you wont loose me that easily you know this"

Marik laughs and says "well isn't this sweet. Little Yugi and Kaiba and the pharaoh being protected by two weeklings"

Kai growls and heads for him saying "you have some nerve saying that do you know who i am"

Kaiba runs towards kai and says "don't step closer to him Kai"

Kai looks at Kaiba and says "why"

Kai then gasps and falls. Aichi's eyes go wide and he runs for him and catches him. Aichi then starts crying Kai then brings his arm up to his cheek and says "Don't cry Aichi we need to save our card game but you will have to do it on your own. I will always love you"

Aichi replies "I l-l-l-l-l-l-love y-you to please don't go we still need to get married"

Kai then smiles but his hand starts to fall and Aichi yells " KAI, KAI NO!"

Aichi then holds Kai and starts crying. Kaiba, Yami and Yugi are shocked. Marik starts laughing and says "oops did i kill him what a shame"

Aichi then puts Kai down and starts glaring at marik when his psyQualia started to activate and he yells "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO KAI. I WILL KILL YOU MARIK I DON'T CARE HOW BUT YOU WILL DIE!"

Yami thens runs over to Aichi and whispers in his ear "Aichi calm down i will heal Kai but i can't if Marik is here can you distract for me while i heal him"

Aichi nods and says "hey Marik know how to play vanguard"

Marik replies "yes i do"

Aichi then says "follow me"

While marik and Aichi walk away Yami runs over to Kai and kneels but connects to Yugi

 ** _-yugi can you hear me-_**

 ** _-yes mou hitori nou buku-_**

 ** _- i need you to enter into the puzzle to find Kai's heart and hurry-_**

 ** _-alright connect with me-_**

Yami and Yugi connect and yugi turns to spirit form and goes into the puzzle to find Kai's heart.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the millennium puzzle**

Yugi runs all over looking for Kai's heart and then he hears a noise that sounds like a heart beat and sees kai. Yugi yells "Kai!"

Kai turns around and sees Yugi he asks "where am I?"

Yugi replies "your in my puzzle. now take my hand and you will return to your body right now aichi is fighting marik to avenge you because he is angry"

Kai nods and grabs Yugi's hand

* * *

 **outside of the puzzle**

Kai starts to glow and his eyes open and he looks at where the wound was and looks at Yami and pulls him into a hug and says "thanks you for saving me"

Yami smiles and returns the hug and says "your welcome"

Then all of a sudden everyone hears a scream and everyone runs and finds Aichi bleeding Kai's eyes go wide and runs to aichi and holds him up and says "don't you dare die on me please Aichi"

Kai then looks at Yami pleading him to save him Yami nods and turns to yugi and nods Yugi sighs and goes into the puzzle and grads Aichi and pulls him out and Aichi is unconscious and after a minute and Aichi's eyes open and says "Kai am I in heaven"

Kai laughs "no your not in heaven"

Kai then takes Aichi over to where Yugi and Kaiba are and says "can you take care of this please we aren't strong enough"

Kaiba nods and grabs Yami because Yugi is pregnant with Kaiba's child so he didn't want yugi fighting in these kind fights because he could get hurt. Yami walks over with Kaiba and the fight has begun and Kaiba then says "i summon Blue eyes white dragon and the fang of kridius"

Marik freezes and thinks _shit I forgot he had that card_ Then Yami summons Mahod Marik's eyes widen and says "but he was trapped in one of the stone tablet's"

Yami smiled and says "well surprise he is back"

Mahod turns to Yami and says "my pharaoh i will protect you and your hikari from this evil and also I summon tomias and joey's knight from the knight's of atlantis and then i activate this. Show us your true forms and help us protect this world"

There was a light beam and all of the dragon's turn to their true forms while Kai and Aichi look at this amazed they have never seen this before then Yami says "attack and wipe out the rest of his life points and seal the ancient beast back up"

* * *

 **meanwhile outside the seal**

Kai looks at Yugi and sees him drop Kai yells out "YUGI"

Kai lets go of Aichi and runs toward Yugi and catches him and says "don't you dare Yugi Kaiba will want to hold you"

Kaiba hears this "YUGI"

Kaiba whips his head around and sees Yugi fall and yells "yugi no!"

Yami hears this and sees Yugi drop and also yells "aibou!"

Yami runs to Yugi and says "Yugi don't do this please keep your eyes open"

Marik starts to laugh and says "well it seems the seal is taking his soul back to the ancient beast"

Kai is confused and asks Kaiba "what does he mean the seal is taking his soul"

But kaiba ignores Kai and goes over to Marik and grabs Marik by the throat and says "let Yugi go or you wont live to see tomorrow and that is a promise"

Marik then fears he may have pushed to far so he says "if I could I would but i can't he has been marked by the seal it can't be undone"

Kaiba then starts to get pissed and tightens his grib on Marik's throat. Marik starts to fear that he will die if Yugi isn't saved so he says "hold on there is a way but someone has to take his place"

Then someone pipes up "I will"

It is none other then Joey Yugi's best friend. Yami looks at Jeoy wide eyed and says "Joey no you won't ever be able to come back"

Joey then looks at Kaiba and says "I know Yugi will be safe with Kaiba Yugi loves him that he would die for him he doesn't want Kaiba to be alone"

Marik then says "then it is done"

The seal disappears from Yugi and goes to Joey. Yugi wakes up and sees Joey fainting Yugi then yells "Joey no what have you done"

Joey replies "look at this me saving my best bud from the seal do me a favor and take care of yourself for me and don't let Kaiba go promise me"

Yugi nods and says "I promise"

Then joeys breath stops and Yugi starts crying Marik realizes that he has taken things to far and he was going to pay for it and Yami glares at Marik and says "Marik ishtar you are hear by banished to the shahow realm forever."

Yami then brings the wadjit symbol to his head and says "so it is said so it shall be done"

Marik screams while he disappears and it is done Yami sighs then walks over to Yugi and says "come on aibou we have to go"

Yugi then says "no i cant leave him"

Kaiba then comes over and pulls Yugi up into an embrace and says "come on Yugi I can't leave you here please come with me"

Yugi then nods and goes over to Yami and hugs him and says "don't leave me"

Yami is shocked but then returns the hug and says "I wont you know this"

Kai and Aichi go over to Yami and says "thank you for saving us"

Yami then smiles at Kai and Aichi "its no sweat"

Aichi then goes over to Yugi and gives him a hug saying "it will be okay he is still in your heart"

Yugi then crys into Aichi's shoulder and says "his gone forever"

Aichi then says "i know but he is always watching you"

Yugi nods then Kai comes over and also pulls Yugi into an embrace and says "i know how you feel i lost my parents when i was really younger"

Yugi is shocked to hear this and says "i don't know what to say Kai"

Aichi is also shocked he never knew Kai lost his parents when he met him being the reason he moved away all he knew was that Kai had moved away. So Aichi walks over to Kai and asks "have you cried for your parents"

Kai shakes his head. So aichi pulls him into an embrace and says "let it out Kai"

Kai finally lets out the tears for his parents out and cried into Aichi's shoulder and says "I'm so sorry Aichi I didn't tell you before i moved away until i hit high school"

Aichi replies "it's ok Kai at least I know now. I'm not mad"

 **kai:** I love this chapter

 **aichi:** I also love this chapter except when you died

 **Kai:** yeah talk about heartache

 **Kaiba:** can't believe Joey sacrificed himself for Yugi

 **Kai/Aichi/Yugi/Yami:** wide eyed

 **Kaiba:** what?

 **Yugi:** You said Joey's name instead of calling him mutt

 **Yami:** i agree with aibou

 **Maka:** MAKAAAA! CHOP!

 **Yami:** OW WHAT THE HELL WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!

 **Death the Kid:** oops sorry guys wrong fanfic

 **Kai/Aichi/Yugi/Yami/** **Kaiba** **:** review and favorite


	11. authors note

**hey guys there might be a sequel or this might be the end of the story i am not sure i will let you know. Just kidding this isn't the end**

 **love**

 **AWESOMEWRITER1997**


	12. secrets finally revealed

After Kai, Aichi, Yami, Yugi and Kaiba all enter the plane they then get together on the plane Kai says "We should have our weddings together so we are bound as friends forever"

Kaiba nods and says "I agree we should have our wedding together"

Aichi replies "so we are agreed we get married as a group"

Everyone nods and they head back to domino city. Kai then decides to text Miwa he pulls out his phone and starts texting with it says _I want you to bring the whole group with you as well as yourself to mine and Aichi's wedding I also want you to also walk me down the aisle bubby :)_

* * *

 **meanwhile back in Japan**

Miwa is heading towards the spot where card capital was supposed to until he sees the card shop appears back where it was and he thinks _what the hell!_

miwa's phone vibrates. he pulls out his phone and sees a text from Kai saying:

Kai: _I want you to bring the whole group with you as well as yourself to mine and Aichi's wedding I also want you to also walk me down the aisle bubby :)_

Miwa: Kai is this really you? of course I would love to walk my best pal down the aisle and it has been a while since you called me bubby it's good to have you back Kai I missed you so much :')

Kai: I missed you to Miwa i am so sorry I had ignored you for so long I lost my parents at a very young age and I was scared that if I got close to anyone else I would lose them to

Miwa: you don't need to apologize pal I will bring everyone I promise. I know this isn't a good thing to ask do you want Ren there to?

Kai: no

Miwa: okey dokey see ya soon

* * *

 **back on the plane**

Kaiba pipes up towards Kai and says "who was that"

Kai looks up from his phone at Kaiba and replies "Miwa. An old friend who has been there for me since the beginning of all this. he kept dropping hints that Aichi liked me and I was being to cold to care until one day. I saw Aichi with PsyQuailia. That made me realize that what I was doing was wrong. I immediately came up with a plan to save Aichi then I told the plan to Miwa and he agreed he ran to Aichi's house because I wrote down his address and directions on how to get there because I met Aichi when I was younger and still in elementary school I had protected him from bully's. I told him that when he got to Aichi's house to knock him out and bring him to me and then leave me and him alone which he did without hesitation"

Kaiba replies "what did you do when Miwa brought Aichi to where you were and left"

Kai replied "simple I kissed him and he returned to normal"

Kaiba went wide eyed and said "that worked"

Kai nodded "yup it worked and he has been living with me ever since then"

Kaiba nodded and started to think and then comes to a decision and turns to Kai and says "there is stuff everyone doesn't know about me can you bring everyone in here it's time I was honest"

Kai nods and goes out of the room and everyone comes in including Kai. Kaiba then says "I want you all to know my past isn't pleasant if you have questions please feel free to ask them"

Yugi pipes up "did you know know your parents"

Kaiba then says "I will tell you the whole story of my past it will clear it all up. It started when I was 6 years old and my little brother was 5 years our parents had passed away and we had no other family so we were brought to domino city orphanage and Mokuba was't that old to defend himself well back then I called him Mokie so I told him to stay close to me and if you go on your own to be careful which he did we were there for a few months and people started picking on Mokuba so I made it my mission to protect Mokuba from the bully's which I did but then Gozaburo Kaiba had come to the orphanage with some business and I had come up with a plan because I saw on Television that Gozaburo Kaiba had been the international Chess Champion so I had thought up a plan to beat him at his own game I had offered the challenge but he refused and turned to the receptionist and said to get the adoption papers because he wanted to adopt us. When he adopted us he immediately brought us to his mansion which I thought was impressive but then again he was the CEO of KaibaCorp. KaibaCorp was different back then they were creating weapons for the military that would kill people and also abusing me because I was protecting my brother after he died I immediately went to my little brother and said that I am taking over KaibaCorp and turning it into a company in game designs"

Everyone was shocked to hear this including Yugi. Yugi gets up and embraces Kaiba and says "omg you had a really bad childhood I will never do that to you I love you Kaiba"

Kaiba turns to Yugi and kisses him passionately and swips him off his feet and runs out of the room to the bedroom.

 **lemon starts here skip if you don't like these kind of stories**

Kaiba pushes Yugi onto the bed on the plane. Seto then pulls Yugi's shirt above his head and then goes for his pants leaving him in his boxers. Yugi pipes up and says "I hardly see this is fair I am in my boxers and you are still clothed"

Kaiba smirks and gets up and pulls off his shirt and pulls his pants down also his boxers saying "there now that we have that problem out of the way can I continue"

Yugi nods while Kaiba straddles his waist and kisses his way down to Yugi's boxers and and pulls them down with his teeth and started stroking his cock. Yugi moaned loudly and said "just do it"

Kaiba nodded and rolled on a condom and slowly enters Yugi slowly and starts of slowly for Yugi's sake and the baby. Yugi then moans and says "faster please"

Kaiba nods and goes a little faster and then Yugi and Kaiba both come and also moans each others name.

 **lemon ends**

Kaiba and Yugi are both panting form their orgasms and Kaiba says "I love you Yugi"

Yugi replies " I love you too Seto"


	13. friends reunite and a shocking discovery

Kai, Kaiba. Yugi, Yami and Aichi were finally back in Domino city and planning a wedding for them because they wanted to get married together because they have helped each other.

One day Yami goes over to Yugi and says "hey Yugi"

Yugi looks at his friend and says "hey whats up"

Yami replies "what would you want a first date to be like"

Yugi looks confused and says "why"

Yami replies "I have a date with Tea tonight"

Yugi smiles and says "well I know Tea would want something not to fancy. So take her to the movies and try to find a movie the has to do with action. I suggest Underworld blood wars" (seen it and it was amazing)

Yami nods and says "thanks Aibou"

Yugi nods and says "you better get ready because she will hound you if you are late"

Yami freezes and says "your serious"

Yugi nods and says "very serious because I know what that feels like I was late for school one day andshe got really mad at me so trust me I am being dead serious"

Yami nods and runs upstairs and is ready for his date. Yugi then walks over and says "good luck mou hitori no buku"

Yami nods and says "thanks"

* * *

 **At Domino city airport**

The whole vanguard group had just gotten off the plane and Miwa says "hey I wonder who the limo is here for"

Then the limo driver says to the vanguard group "welcome to Domino city Mr. Kaiba had sent me to come get you for Mr. Kai to get you to where he is"

Miwa looks shocked and says "alright come on guys"

* * *

 **In the driveway of the Kaiba mansion**

They then climbed into the limo and the driver took them to the Kaiba mansion and the driver said "go on inside and they will greet you"

Miwa nods and they grab their stuff and walked into the Mansion and they are all shocked. Then a tall boy with brown hair came down and said "hello there my name is Seto Kaiba and what are your names"

The first one comes up and says "hello my name is the great Kamui"

Then a tall girl with purple hair says "my name is Misaki"

the next boy came up and said "hi Miwa Kai's best friend"

then a little girl came up and said "hi i am Emi Sendou Aichi's little sister"

Kaiba pipes up and says "nice to meet you welcome to the Kaiba mansion. I hope you enjoy your stay"

they all nod and Kaiba then says "well let me show you to your rooms"

* * *

 **After everyone is in their rooms**

Miwa overhears something and he listens in. The mystery person says "Kaiba what are we going to do. I didn't think i could get pregnant"

Kaiba replies "don't worry Yugi we will figure it out you have all your friends you also have Kai and Aichi you know they will help out as much as they can"

Miwa thinks _that must be Kaiba's fiance he has a cute voice_

Kaiba walks by and says "Kai is downstairs you took a wrong turn the stairs are to your right"

Miwa nods and heads downstairs and sees Kai and says "hey man how are you"

Kai turns and smiles and says "I have been good. I am glad you could make it. I am glad you said yes to being my best man. I can't belive I am marrying Aichi I just love him so much"

Miwa smiles because he is glad to have his best friend back and says "we should hang out more like we did when we were in elementary before you moved away"

Kai nods and says "we should"

Miwa and Kai spend a couple hours talking until Kai looks at the clock and says "we should get to bed. I will see you in the morning. Goodnight Miwa it's good to see my best buddy again"

Miwa nods and follows Kai up the stairs and Kai takes him to his room and says "well goodnight Miwa"

Miwa nods and says "goodnight Kai"

* * *

 **After miwa goes to bed**

Kai walks into the room he shares with Aichi and says "hey Aichi"

Aichi looks up at Kai and says "hey Kai I need to tell you something"

Kai sits down and says "what is it"

Aichi pipes up saying "i'm pregnant"

Kai sits there stunded and says "don't worry we will figure it out"

Aichi nods and says "we should tell Seto and Yugi in the morning"

Kai nods and says "well lets go to bed and get some rest"

* * *

 **kai:** well this is an awesome chapter

 **Miwa** **:** wow you put me and Kai as best friends again thanks

 **me:** just wait you make someone else hate you

 **Miwa:** what wow you are evil

 **Me** : thank you i try

 **Seto:** review and read


	14. scares and surpries

**Sorry I haven"t updated this story in a while I had other stories that i had to update**

 **chapter 14**

* * *

Everyone from the vanguard group had woken up and all headed downstairs where Kai and Aichi were sitting in the dining room having breakfast and Aichi says "good morning guys"

Everyone replies "morning"

Aichi then says "I have something to tell everyone here"

Seto then says "what is it Aichi"

Aichi looks at Kai. Kai nods at Aichi. Aichi takes a deep breathe and says "I'm pregnant"

Everyone except Kaiba and Yugi are shocked so Miwa asks Kaiba and Yugi "why arent you guys shocked"

Kaiba glares at Miwa saying "you had better watch what you say to yugi because I will make you regret it"

Miwa pales and Kai says to Miwa "come with me"

Miwa and Kai walk out of the room.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the hall**

Kai says to Miwa "You need to be careful what you say because Seto has almost lost Yugi twice. Miwa Seto really loves Yugi and if he loses Yugi he wil be very upset and he would go on a rampage"

Miwa replies "sorry I didn't know"

Kai replies "I am not the one you need to apologize to"

* * *

 **Back in the room**

Miwa nods and they head back into the room and Miwa goes over to Kaiba and says "I am sorry Kaiba I didn't mean to disrespect you and Yugi"

Kaiba huffs and turns his head to the side and just then everyone hears a scream and it was Yugi saying "KAIBA! HELP ME!"

KAiba freezes and runs upstairs seeing Yugi pinned on the bed. All Kaiba saw was red and says "if you don't let him go you will regret it"

Just then Yami comes running upstairs because he had been told that Yugi had screamed for help and sees some guy have Yugi by the throat and glares and says "I suggest you let him go before I give you a pain that death won't ever cure"

The guy slit Yugi's throat and runs out of the room but Yami was faster and sends him to the Shadow realm. Kaiba runs and catches Yugi while he is crying he is saying "don't you dare die on me Yugi please hold on"

Everyone comes up and gasps and Miwa is the first one to act because he has medical training. Miwa runs over and turns to Kaiba saying "get me a blanket and a needle and thread now and make it quick we only have a few seconds"

Kaiba nods and runs out of the room and grabs what Miwa told him to get. Miwa turns to Kai and says "I need you to grab a towel so I can stop the bleeding hurry"

Kai smiles and nods and runs out and grabs a towel and Miwa turns to Aichi and says "Aichi I need you to hold Pressure where the wound is"

Miwa looks at the darker half of Yugi and says "I need you to try and get Yugi to stay awake"

Yami nods and runs over to where Yugi is and says "Yugi you need to keep your eyes open and focus on your breathing"

Yugi nods and starts going in and out of focus. Kai then comes in and runs over saying "here Miwa. Here is the towel you wanted"

Miwa looks at Kai and says "thanks but where is Kaiba with the needle and thread we are running out of time"

Just as Miwa had asked Kaiba ran in out of breathe saying "here you go"

Miwa looks at Kaiba and says "thanks Kaiba now I can Hopefully save Yugi's life and Kaiba try not to worry please"

Kaiba nods and stays quiet.

* * *

 **An hour later**

Miwa had been working on Yugi for an hour and he has fully succeeded. Miwa comes out of the room and Kaiba comes over and asks "how is he"

Miwa looks at Kaiba and smiles "he is fine all he needs some rest"

Kaiba then asks "how long have you been a doctor"

Miwa blushes saying "actually i graduated from med school just recently I haven't found a job"

Kaiba then says "how would you like to work as Yugi's personal doctor"

Everyone goes wide eyed including Kai because Miwa was getting a once and a lifetime chance. Miwa looks at Kaiba with his mouth open and says "are you kidding"

Kaiba smiles and shakes his head saying "you saved my fiances life so that is enough to get into my good books"

Miwa looks at Yami and Yami nods his head saying to agree with what Kaiba was asking him. Miwa looks at Kaiba and says "yes I agree to be Yugi's personal doctor"

Everyone cheered because Miwa had done something right for his future as a doctor and had also won Kaiba over to his good side all because he had saved Yugi.

* * *

 **Yugi:** thank you Miwa for saving my life I don't know how Kaiba would have acted without me

 **Miwa:** it was no trouble Yugi

 **Kai:** congrats Miwa I can't believe you did that it was shocking but I am glad I told you to go for the doctor carieer

 **Yami:** I have to say I was surprised to see that I thought Yugi was a goner until Miwa steps in and starts giving orders and saves Yugi's life

 **Kaiba:** I agree I have to say I have never seen someone help a stranger so quick Miwa you have my gratitude

 **Aichi:** Miwa that was amazing

 **Misaki:** I agree with Aichi that was

 **Kamui:** I am also shocked

 **Me:** hello guys I have another chapter to write so can you let me end this chapter please

 **Blackstar:** YAHOO! I am the great Blackstar you will be my servants

 **Everyone including me:** ...?

 **Me:** um Blackstar wrong fanfic

 **Blackstar:** whoops sorry

 **Kai:** review and read if you don't I will send dragonic overlord the end after you


End file.
